An image display device has been widely used in various fields such as advertising, games, healthcare, culture, etc.
Recently, the size of pixels in image display devices has been gradually reduced in order to implement a high resolution. The structure of image display devices has been changed in various ways in order to provide a 3-dimensional (3D) image and an augmented reality (AR) image.
When the 3D image or the AR image is implemented, a great amount of data needs to be processed as compared with when a 2D image is implemented. As the resolution is increased, many pixels of a smaller size need to be formed, thus increasing difficulty in manufacturing and driving an image display device, as well as increasing power consumption when in use.